


Feasting and Dancing

by seekingferret



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Ready for the bad things to come.





	Feasting and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niyalune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/gifts).



 

Title: Feasting and Dancing  
Fandom: Star Wars Original Trilogy  
Vidder: seekingferret  
Song: "This Year" by the Mountain Goats  
Content Notes: Canonical Major Character Death, Violence, Child Abuse  
Length: 3:40  
Responsible for the lack of consistent title block from vid to vid: seekingferret  
Summary Ready for the bad things to come.  
Created For: niyalune equinox_exchange Spring 2017


End file.
